The Fallen Fairy
by cn.angel
Summary: AU. Minerva kills Lucy during the GMG. How does Natsu and the rest of Fairytail take it? Not so well...tiny bit of NaLu. One-shot.


Lucy collapsed inside the giant water bubble, panting her body calling out for more air. Not being able to take anymore she shakes her head from side to side. Minerva looks down at the fairy, "I thought you said you wouldn't give up, is this you giving up?"

Lucy realizing what she did she stood up and shook her head once more, this time not in defeat but to show that she won't give up.

"I won't give up." She said, the words barley leaving her lips. Minerva looked at her. "You won't give up eh? Well how about I make you." Minerva attacked kneeing Lucy in the back. Lucy cries out in pain as Minerva continuously beats her. Then Minerva holds her up by the neck, having her body dangle outside of the bubble. She was at least 100ft above the ground.

Then Minerva drops Lucy, she falls and lets out a light yelp before hitting the ground hard, if you listened closely you can hear her bones snap.

Natsu and Gray rushed to Lucy, Ezra and Wendy not far behind.

"LUCY!" They cried disappointed they couldn't catch her. Natsu looked at her and starts to perform CPR.

"Natsu that won't work she didn't drown." Gray cried. Natsu turned his back and looked at Gray. "Do you have a better idea she's not breathing!" Gray stayed silent as he looked down. Natsu turned back around and focused on the blonde in his lap. He continued with the CPR. The used his hands to push on her heart to make it start beating again. He pushed his lips against her pushing air into her mouth hoping she'd take it and wake up.

"Lucy you can't die on me. I promised I'd always protect you, and if you die I fail. I don't like losing, just like I don't like losing my best friend. Your my best fried I can't lose you. I promised, I promised, I promised." Tears started to brim his eyes, and overflowed. Tears fell down his cheeks as he started crying into her stomach.

Then he started to kiss her, he continuously pecked her lips, like it would somehow bring her back.

"Lucy you can't leave me please I love you I promise that I'll stop sneaking into you bed and...and... and I'll stop making fun of you and I'll bring you flowers everyday and give you chocolates and kiss you more often. Please just please don't leave me!" More tears spilled from his eyes.

The crowd gasps, looking at the blondes limp body. They saw the dragon slayer weeping, tears running down his face. They saw everything, him pleading to her, him crying, him...kissing her. At that moment they came to realize the situation. The whole stadium was frozen, like someone has cast a spell on them. They were all frozen from shock, even the world renown Fairytail was frozen and shock, but still tears silently streamed down their faces.

Sting of Sabertooth actually looked in shock at the blonde and the crying pinkette. He actually shed a tear of His own as he saw one of His childhood heroes fall to the ground.

Rogue, although unnoticed, had a look of defeat and a small tint of anger on His face. Yes he wanted his guild to be the strongest, but at what cost? A real guild doesn't hurt others that don't deserve it. Orga, he didn't really give a Crap, as long as Sabertooth doesn't have to disband, he doesn't care.

Shock and sadness was spread upon the faces of the Lamia Scale members. Some like Chelia and Sherry and Toby had tears streaming down there faces at their Friend. While Lyon look devastated trying to hold in the tears. And Jura shook his head and looked away unable to watch the scene before.

Most of the members Mermaid Heal had tears rolling down their cheeks, all except Kagura. Kagura crinkled her nose in disgust at the Tiger. She dropped her hands from her sword and looked away.

The men, and woman, of Blue Pegasus were tearing up and had shock and sadness painted On Their faces. Jenny's face shed a few tears. And Hibiki knowing the celestial mage the best out of the others of His guild shed some tears also, he balled his fist in anger.

Fairytail was heartbroken. Most balled their eyes out. Most were crying out their favorite celestial mages name. And most of the boys (and Ezra and Mira) were clenching their fist their teeth bare.

Gray stood and looked down at anger. Lucy, one His best friends, was lying there. After staring at Minerva in anger, he glances again at Lucy. He suddenly fell to his knees and tears started to stream down His face.

Ezra Scarlett looked at Minerva with all the hatred possible. She was about to charge at her when she looked and saw Gray collapse. Then she herself collapsed, not being able to bare the pain any longer.

Wendy tried her best to heal her but there was no Avail. Wendy herself started crying as she was trying heal Lucy.

(Back with Sabertooth)

Rufus Lohr of Sabertooth has watching the scene recording it in his memory when realization came upon him, Lady Minerva will probably get arrested.

Natsu, oh poor Natsu, the love of his life, his girlfriend lie right in front of him unmoving. He was crying unstoppably. He was uncontrollably weeping.

Suddenly team Natsu couldn't take it anymore, they couldn't bare the pain anymore.

In a chorus of voices Natsu, Gray, and Ezra all shouted out.

"LUCY!"

This seemed to trigger time again for people became unfrozen and the paramedics rushed out to the scene. Chelia seemed to pop back to life, she rushed out to the field to help Wendy heal. Many tried to run toward the girl (Fairytail mostly) but were held off by the magic counsel knights, asking everyone to stay away as they take Lucy to the Infirmary.

TWO WEEKS LATER

It was crowded in park.

Many guilds and friends of Lucy's has come.

Today was Lucys funeral.

The day many would see her buried into the ground. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heal, and many other friends came to the Park where Lucy was getting buried.

On normal circumstances the wouldn't allow people to buried in a park but for Lucy, the people of Magnolia made an exception.

Lucy had kind and gentle heart. She only wished good upon others, except for enemy's of course, but even then she would still wish some kindness on them.

Many cried that day, along with many attempting not to cry. Sadness filled the air as they went through the ceremony.

Her spirits came through the gate with their own magic and came to the funeral, at lest those who were strong enough. Her death put the 10 zodiac spirits in a awkward position. They will most likely have be split up, and there aren't much righteous celestial mages left in earth land which was quite the predicament, but they hoped for the best. All their worries were temporarily pushed to the side as only sadness, and for those who knew her well, numbness had overtaken them. They couldn't think of their future when their master, ex-master, didn't even have a future anymore.

But there's one thing that Lucy managed to do even through the grave. She brought people together. Lucy always brought people together. Like that one time during the battle of Fairytail while everyone was arguing she brought them all together. Everyone was always grateful for that.

Then came the part where Lucy was lowered down into the grave, right In front of the big Sakura tree that Natsu brought her that one day when she was sick. It was their spot. Everyone hung their heads down.

They all cried out in sadness...for the fallen fairy.


End file.
